godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Broken
Stomp stomp stomp stomp stomp I quickly turn around ???: RAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!! Cuting back to the morning of the day At Dr. Sakaki's Lab Dr. Sakaki: Thank you for coming, Ken Ken: Is there some you want me to do? Dr. Sakaki: Yes, it's a special order. Could you check the Temple for me? Ken: Why? Dr. Sakaki: The teams that have been sent there reported that the target already died, multiple times... Ken: That is strange, I'll be going now Dr. Sakaki: Please becareful, there might be Hannibals there Ken: Don't worry At the Tranquil Temple God Arc: (Bbbrrrrr, it's cold here) Ken: (Who in the hell make this place into a village?!) God Arc: (Let's investigate the place) A strong wind blow into them Ken: Let's head back.... God Arc: (No! We already here!) Ken: (Haa...) I walk up the stairs and there're few slashing marks and footstep Ken: Those look fresh God Arc: (There's something to your left) Ken: turn to his left Yeah, you're right I walk to the location Ken: It's look like a feather... with a bloody red and black color God Arc: (Keep it) Ken: Why? God Arc: (Give it to the Doctor) Ken: (Huh, you're smarter than I thought you would be) God Arc: (Hey! I'm not that stupid!) Ken: (It was suppost to be a compliment...) God Arc: (It does not sound like one) Ken: (Forget it...) I walk around more to collect more feathers I climb up the second set of staircase Ken: Bbbrrrr, could it not get any more colder? God Arc: (I'm going to kill you if there a sudden blizzard) Big sweat... I stop right in front of the temple for no reason... Stomp stomp stomp stomp stomp I quickly turn around ???: RAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!! A metal snap like a stick Ken: Gaaahhhh!! fall over God Arc: (AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!) Ken: Shut up, you're going to burst my brain out! God Arc: (The- the- the- blade is broken!!) I pull up my God Arc Ken: Oh no... ???: RRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!! start weilding a fire blade and swing it Ken: Oh shit it fast!! I use my spike power to hold in place ???: RRAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Ken: It's a hannibal.... but it's color is different... Hannibal: RRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! start breathing fire Ken: WHOOAAAAAA!! run The spike started to dissapear and the Hannibal is free Hannibal: RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!! run toward Ken Ken: !! Hannibal: RRHHHHH!!! punch Ken The force of the punch is enough to knock me out ......................... Ken: ....ughhhh I started to move a little bit Ken: !! sliding off I just realised that I'm on top of a roof Ken: Gaaahhhhhhhhhh!! Stop moving!! As I said that, I'm stop sliding off Ken: Fewww~ stand up ............. something wrong.... Ken: My God Arc is gone!!!!!!!!! I look around for a possible place that it might fall off Ken: Uhhhhh.... w-where is it? Licca gonna kill me if I don't find it.... Wait, if I think logically, my God Arc should be making sounds After walking around the place, I heard some metal sounds Ken: Where is it? It sounded near here. There's a hole in the wall... I look around to make sure there no Aragamis coming this way Ken: Can I reach it? It's kinda high... I took a few steps back and parkour my way up there Ken: There it is! I pick it up God Arc: (God! How loud I have to be!?) Ken: (Sorry, sorry. I was knocked out cold...) God Arc: (hmmph! You're stronger than this) Ken: (........... anyway, what should I do with the broken blade?) God Arc: (Go back and get it fix, you can't do anything with only a gun) She knows me to well... I made it back to the Den safely At the God Arc Storage Room Ken: .... Ummm... Licca.... Licca: What is it, Ken? I hold up my God Arc Licca: Ah, it's not a big deal. I can fix it Ken: No, can I borrow the factory? Licca: No, you can't. Why you asking for it? I told Licca what I wanted to do and head off to Dr. Sakaki's Lab In the Lab Dr Sakaki: Welcome back! Ken: There only a Hannibal there... (and it broke my blade...) Dr. Sakaki: This is getting frisky... Should I tell him that the Hannibal is purple colored? Dr. Sakaki: Good work for today, you can go now I left the Lab and head to the factory to start working on my project Category:Blog posts